A normal human spine is segmented with seven cervical, twelve thoracic and five lumbar segments. The lumbar portion of the spine resides on the sacrum, which is attached to the pelvis. The pelvis is supported by the hips and leg bones. The bony vertebral bodies of the spine are separated by intervertebral discs, which reside sandwiched between the vertebral bodies and operate as joints, allowing known degrees of flexion, extension, lateral bending and axial rotation.
The intervertebral disc primarily serves as a mechanical cushion between adjacent vertebral bodies, and permits controlled motions within vertebral segments of the axial skeleton. The disc is a multi-element system, having three basic components: the nucleus pulposus (“nucleus”), the anulus fibrosus (“anulus”) and two vertebral end plates. The end plates are made of thin cartilage overlying a thin layer of hard, cortical bone that attaches to the spongy, richly vascular, cancellous bone of the vertebral body. The plates thereby operate to attach adjacent vertebrae to the disc. In other words, a transitional zone is created by the end plates between the malleable disc and the bony vertebrae. The anulus of the disc forms the disc perimeter, and is a tough, outer fibrous ring that binds adjacent vertebrae together. The fibrous layers of the anulus include fifteen to twenty overlapping plies, which are inserted into the superior and inferior vertebral bodies at roughly a 40-degree angle in both directions. This causes bi-directional torsional resistance, as about half of the angulated fibers will tighten when the vertebrae rotate in either direction. It is common practice to remove a spinal disc in cases of spinal disc deterioration, disease or spinal injury. The discs sometimes become diseased or damaged such that the intervertebral separation is reduced. Such events cause the height of the disc nucleus to decrease, which in turn causes the anulus to buckle in areas where the laminated plies are loosely bonded. As the overlapping laminated plies of the anulus begin to buckle and separate, either circumferential or radial anular tears may occur. Such disruption to the natural intervertebral separation produces pain, which can be alleviated by removal of the disc and maintenance of the natural separation distance.
Age related wear and tear affecting the spinal discs in the neck affects many individuals. Impaired function of the spinal cord, resulting from degenerative changes of the discs or facet joints in the cervical spine, can be painful. The condition seems to worsen with age. While the condition can be treated with medication to alleviate the pain, if symptoms or neurological signs get worse, surgical intervention is usually required. Surgical procedures may require the damaged disc to be removed and be replaced with a disc prosthesis intended to duplicate the function of the natural spinal disc. In other cases it is desired to fuse the adjacent vertebrae together after removal of the disc, sometimes referred to as “intervertebral fusion” or “interbody fusion.”